A Meeting Of Coincidence
by jesteferxoxo
Summary: A young Cora Levinson travels to London for her debutante ball and she might just meet the love of her life. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it isn't too good, and I also didn't know what to rate it either. Enjoy : )
1. The Journey To London

It was the morning of the 17th of July 1888, and a young Cora Levinson was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her mother, Martha, in her cabin on the ferry. They were going on a trip of sorts, to London. You see, this trip was important; it was Cora's first season tomorrow and she nervously thinking of what everyone in London would make of her, especially with her being American. She stood alone in her cabin, it was all decked out with the finest furniture and candles lit the room it was almost like her home away from home, or that is what it seem to her anyway. Cora started to pace the room, up and down, up and down; she was nervous and quite rightly so. She was becoming more and more apprehensive by the minute, and being alone wasn't helping, she stepped outside her cabin to catch her breath. She grasped the golden handle on the dark wooden door and flung it open, and was immediately flooded with light and the sound of the rustle and bustle of people. This was a sound she was glad to hear, sounds she was used to back in her home town of Cincinnati. Her eyes adjusted to the harsh light that was thrust upon her, Cora saw her mother appear from around the corner and was walking towards her with a smile on her face, something Cora hadn't seen since she was a small girl.

"Sorry I've taken so long, there was a problem with our luggage" Martha said apologetically, walking into their cabin and sitting down in the chesterfield chair in the corner of the room.

"Nothing you couldn't have sorted I'm sure" Cora replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, something she was doing more these past few years.

Martha took out a book from her small black handbag and started reading, it would be a long trip to England and she had made this journey before so knew to be prepared. Cora on the other hand was not so prepared so sat in silence contemplating what lay ahead for her in London. The crossing was long and tiring on both of the women, so they were relieved to reach their accommodation for the night; they were to stay with a family friend in Belgrave Square. To Cora's delight Belgrave Square was quite a spectacular place, beautiful buildings and wonderful views of Belgravia. The rest for the evening would be welcomed, especially because of everything that was to happen tomorrow.


	2. Time To Sleep

"Don't worry Milady, I'll take those up for you" said Alice, the young maid reaching out her hand towards Cora to take her luggage from her.

Cora made her way up the stairway, sweeping her hand along the golden banister while admiring the elegant house as she walked. Finally she arrived at her room, threw open the door and collapsed in a pile on the four poster bed. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to sleep, her mother had made her stay awake on the ferry, Cora didn't understand why but she obeyed her mother's orders as usual. Her cases were already in her room, so she took out her nightgown and placed it on the bed. Cora sat down beside her nightgown before she could get changed, she was overcome with a massive sense of worry and was absolutely terrified for what lay ahead, all she could do was sleep, and nothing else would help her at this time of night. She slipped into her nightgown and under the covers, letting her worries melt into the duvet and surely fell asleep quite soon after.


	3. A Dress She Adored

The morning sunlight shone through the cracks in the shutters and found its way onto the bed; Cora was slowly woken by the sounds of horse's hooves pounding the pavement and birds chirping in the trees. She raised her head, wiped her eyes and slowly sat up pushing the covers away from her. Thoughts of tonight were starting to fill her head once again. _How would people react to her? Would anyone talk to her? How would people make of her being American?_ She was petrified. There was a quite knock at the door, Cora's head shot round to face the dark brown door wondering if she had imagined the whole thing or if there was in fact someone wanting her.

"Come in" Cora said, with a tone of nervousness in her voice. She was always a little anxious around new people, and her mother had refused to bring their maids with them, she didn't really see the point. Cora was worried, it was an intimate business being dressed and undressed, especially by a stranger in a strange house, miles away from the comfort of home.

"It's just me milady, do you mind if I come in?" Alice asked politely, wondering if Cora even remembered which maid she was, with there being so many in one house, "It's Alice milady." She added, just to make herself clear.

"Of course, come in"

The door opened and a petite blonde girl entered into Cora's room, carrying what appeared to be a beautiful scarlet ball gown. She lay down the dress on the foot of the bed and proceeded to open the shutters on the tall windows, letting the light fill the once dull room. Cora stepped out of bed, still a little asleep, and walked towards the foot of her bed inspecting the dress as she went.

"This isn't mine," she said, looking towards Alice who was starting to seem worried about getting told off for doing something wrong, "Is it?" she questioned the poor young girl. Cora whisked up the dress and flung it against her body; she twirled towards the mirror in the corner of the room and stood admiring herself in the ball gown. The dress was a deep scarlet red colour, with intricate detailing on the bust and in her opinion made her look and feel amazing. Slowly but surely Alice began to help Cora into her amazing new dress, fastening the buttons and buckling her shoes. Before long Cora was looking quite the young woman ready to be escorted to a fabulous ball, which after all she was going to. But this wasn't just any ball; she was to be presented to the Queen at Buckingham Palace as this was Cora's debutante ball.

**Author note: just adding this now in case any of you notice my huge flaw that I have in this chapter. I really should have researched debutante balls a lot more before I wrote this chapter, the dress should really be white (ivory and light shades of pink were also acceptable) so by Cora having a red dress is historically wrong. Although I don't like being historically wrong, I do like my description of the dress so I'm going to keep it. Sorry if this annoys any of you guys. By the way, thanks for the lovely reviews and kind words. Xxx**


End file.
